The Memoirs Of Bony Lizzie
by DaringDauntless
Summary: This is the story of Bony Lizzie and Arthur Deanne a.k.a The Fiend Himself. Learn how Alice came to be and their lives after. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Prologue P1:Chosen

**This chapter wasn't my best. Its a lot of story building. The M rating applies to all the chapters except this one. First fanfiction! Hope you enjoy!**

I remember that it was hot that day. My long dark hair stuck to the back of my neck as I walked to fetch some water from the well, another daily chore made more difficult by the scorching summer heat. Today was different, and I completed this task with a bold level of caution. This water was not for drinking or to fill Mother Malkin's cauldron, but for bathing. Today was a special day, one that only came once every three years. Today was the day all three Pendle covens, the Mouldheels, the Deanes and us the Malkins put aside our differences and come together to raise The Fiend. As an reward for his appearance, the thirteen most powerful of each coven present all the young women between the ages of fourteen and twenty. The one he chooses will become his and bear his child. If he is satisfied with the produced offspring he will spare its life. Preferably, creatures called Abhumans are the result of such couplings, but occasionally a powerful witch or warlock is born. Typically, if the baby isn't born a hideous monster he without a second thought or a hint of remorse.

I drew up the water and placed each full wooden bucket on either side of me. I lay on the grassy hill and looked into the sky. I watched the clouds drift past and smiled. Agnes, My Sister, and I used to find the shapes within them as children. I began to remember my experiences at the few choosings I had witnessed. At nine, I had been curiously watching with the elders and small children. I remember hiding behind my mother's hip as the flames suddenly burst to an incredible height. At my height, I couldn't see clearly over the likewise curious throng of people, but I did remember his jet black hair and strong muscular physique.

By the time I was twelve, mother was dead and I had been training as a witch for three and a half years with my grandmother, who had been nicknamed Mother Malkin by the coven. I remember standing with the other girls who were about my age on a platform where we were visible just behind the girls offered up for selection. This was to let everyone know that we would soon be eligible for the selection as well.

Newer memories filled my mind with terror, I had witnessed Mathilda Deane die giving birth to a hideous monster as a result of that same year. Mother Malkin, was a skilled midwife but rarely practiced outside of the Malkin clan, along with my training in the craft I had also trained to become a midwife. When Florence Deane frantically came rapping at our door three hours past midnight, I was dragged from my bed and due to my youth and speed was forced to run ahead the the two women to Roughlee to attend to Mathilda. I still had not forgotten the gruesome sight and the coppery taint of blood, but as I learned more about witchcraft, these things became more commonplace.

The thought of walking home became daunting and I let myself fall back onto the cool grass once more. I decided in another usual bout of laziness that I would bathe in the river.

Without the heavy buckets weighing me down, I reached the river in no time. I laid my clothes out on the bank and slipped into the water which had been warmed by the long month of sun. I began to comb through my long dark hair with my fingers, enjoying the feeling of the water rushing over my skin. There came a point when a witch could no longer cross moving water, for me that day had not yet come. Mother Malkin never told me the exact reason why this occurred, but I assumed after a witch practiced magic dark enough her soul became too impure to cross the moving currents. Slowly, I let myself slink under the water's surface where I opened my light emerald eyes and scanned my surroundings. Nestled between the stones was a ring. it was curious for something so valuable to be at the bottom of a river outside of Pendle. With my slender fingers I grabbed it and tossed it by my black and tattered frock on the shore.

I began to wash myself slowly, savoring my time in the lukewarm water. My hands skimmed my breasts before they worked their way down to my widening hips. I blushed at the thought of my own body. My shapely yet thin legs, my wide hips and thighs, and my breasts, which were not impressively large but they were not small by any means. _This isn't right?_

After I finished, I felt ashamed thinking about myself in such a way. These feelings were so sudden and new, and unexplained to me. I pulled myself onto a nearby rock hidden by a patch of briars and sat there letting the sun dry my skin. I examined the ring, running my fingers over it, admiring the smoothness. When I was finished I tossed it into the river and watched it drift down to the sands below. It felt right to return it to it's resting place as such possessions were not important to me. It was getting late, I had to head back home or Mother Malkin would set the sprogs on me. Jumping up onto the ledge, I quickly tied up my hair and dressed haphazardly. I sprinted back home hoping no one would see me running barefoot like a Mouldheel.

That night I walked towards the center of the field, taking small steps as if it would slow the time. The three covens stood around one large bonfire and girls like me stood around and encircled it. The Mouldheel girls which were usually a tall and fair bunch stood in their group and giggled with their friends. It was all a game to them since they are almost never chosen. The Deane girls were assorted in looks, but one in personality. They were known to be cold and ruthless and I watch as they stare mockingly at us Malkin girls who all stood in silence and fear. We are usually the ones chosen due to our dark features our clans powerful reputation.

They begin chanting the sacred spell. Nothing will happen at first, but soon the chanting will pick up and the fire soars higher amongst the screeches of the thirteen and roars with a demonic life of its own. He appears suddenly close to my place in the circle, in a form the covens refer to as his fearsome majesty rooting me to the spot in terror, but slowly he reverts to his human form. He had dark hair black as the night sky on The Halloween Sabbath. His eyes were as dark as bloodstains which would never wash walks, heavy heeled with large feet leaving smoldering boot impressions that singed the ground on which he walked.

He starts his search five girls down from my left. He glances idly at the first and second and pauses slightly longer at the third. He then proceeded to harass the girl to my immediate left side. He placed his left hand on her bosom and smirked at her. The girl, Nessa Mouldheel, tenses at his touch. He begins to lazily flick open the buttons on her dress and roughly pulls it from her shoulders. Thrusting his large hand into her shift, he roughly squeezes her breast causing her to yelp in pain. Finally he spoke, voice low and dangerous.

" I can see everything my dear Nessa" he says in a tone a mother would use to scold a child. Without warning, he brings his leg up sharply between her thighs, causing her double over to fall onto him. He pushes her back firmly and withdraws the cloth that was stuffed inside of her bindings. He then moves on to me, leaving Nessa crumpled and writhing on the ground. I boldly stare into his eyes and he does the same. "Have you no fear?" He asks, voice taking an air of surprise. No witch would ever dare hold his gaze directly.

"No." I say in reply, struggling to keep my voice steady and unwavering. He lays his hand on the right side of my face caressing my his index finger under my chin he softly tilts my head up, closer to his. He runs his thumb over my lips and releases me. He continued to walk farther and farther away. I was relieved. So, I took the time to watch him with all the other girls. He moved faster than before, carelessly glancing at each and hardly taking the time to glance up at a few. He moved closer and closer to my position, causing my head to pound and heart to race. He then took me by the hand and lead me towards the fire. Everything seemed to freeze around me, and my heart seemed to cease beating. I had been chosen.

He then handed me an ornate knife with which I cut my arm, letting the blood dribble into the roaring fire sealing the promise. Now the deed was done and there was no going back. I was past the point of no return.

**Thank you for reading! It gets better don't worry. Warning the next chapter contains smut and adult language. (I am also part of a writing workshop at Uni so I hope my writing will improve as the story continues)**

**-DaringDauntless**

**PS. This chapter was edited 7/29/15 as I have decided to come back and polish up my earlier installments of the story using the skills that I have developed from my classes. This is why the content may be different for returning readers and improved for my new ones.**

**Thankyou!**


	2. Prologue P3:Choices

**Hello Everyone! This chapter is a relatively short one it's mainly to patch up some holes I've left in the plot and also to provide a little twist. This is the end of a the prologue that the first three chapters come together to create. Next chapter will be start the real story.**

The next morning my eyes flutter open to find him lying on his back staring at the ceiling. The sun pours through the windows in strong and bright rays. How long have I slept?

" You're awake." I say dumbly as I try to catch his eyes with mine. I noticed that he wouldn't meet my eyes.

"I never sleep Lizzie, and something has troubled me all night. It weighs heavily on my mind and after hours of contemplating my choices... I've decided to let you go" He said quietly.

"What?" I said confused. I sit up in bed and begin to laugh bitterly. After a while I stood and whipped the covers off of me. " Do you realize the trouble I would be in! How could I even go home to Mother Malkin or the rest of the coven! What man would want me after this whole ordeal! You bastard!" My Hand connected with his cheek in a loud stinging slap. " What of our contract! Do you even know the punishment I will face even before the binding consequences gets to me! My grandmother will... "

"The contract is one that lasts ten years, I am not always successful the first time.." He said voice rising above mine. I stare at him hard, tears streaming down my face.

" Don't you think I want to get on with my life! Don't think for a moment that I will even wait for you!" I yelled.

" How dare you raise your voice to me!" he said anger taking root in his deep voice. " You are not as smart as you believe yourself to be Lizzie, what makes you think you have the slightest power over me!" Suddenly, the room's color faded into darkness. The sun streaming from the window became a black purple haze and the floor appeared to be made of smoke. It was only a strong illusion.

" I don't care who you are!" I said eyes challenging and jaw set.

" You have no conception of what lies ahead! You are a powerful witch! Our child will be..."

" A monster like you!" I snapped.

" Then what are you Lizzie? Bony Lizzie? A name that is only beginning to spread fear across the County" He sneered. "You are no better than I my dear. Sure, you look human enough and have the looks to lure in any man, you could've settled down, changed your name, and started a family. While instead during the dead of night you send people to their premature graves? You capture people in limbo and torture their spirits relentlessly. Who harvests the thumb bones of men, women, and children? Who will be the one they eventually seek out with their pitchforks and torches after Mother Malkin is finally done in? That Bony will be of your own doing. The dark power of a malevolent witch coarsed through your veins. Why are you fighting your destiny?"

" Please...please stop" I say tears streaming down my cheeks.

" Stop pretending to be what you are not! You're a witch damn it! Best you start acting like one!" The blackness slowly seeped out from under the crack of the door, restoring the room to its usual brightness. Furiously, I tied up my shift and ran outside. While making my way back to the cottage where I resided with Tusk, My Sister, and Grandmother, I notice no one was paying me any mind. Usually a girl who has chosen was flooded with praise, questions, and gifts. I was happy no one seemed to care, all I wanted was to fade back into my own life as if nothing ever happened. I swung open the door and was met instantly by the hand of Mother Malkin at the back of my neck.

" What is the meaning of this girl! Running outside in your underthings? Have I already driven you mad!" She snarled tossing me to the corner of the room.

" It was nothing Grandmother, I won't ever do it again. I don't know what I was thinking" I replied. She stared at me hard for a few moments and shook her head. Perhaps it was all a bizarre and vivid dream, maybe I breathed in something during a ritual. That stuff will make you go temporarily insane.

" Alright, get yourself dressed then. We have work to do tonight, coven business. " I nodded making my way for the loft. "Lizzie" She called after me and I turned to face her. "Best be sure you don't ever do it again. I'll make you wish you never was born girl!" her voice was low and dangerous, the usual tone she takes when she's angry with me. She then kissed me on the forehead and shooed me upstairs. Despite being my mentor, she was also my immediate family. I knew she would never intentionally hurt me.

Only when I was safe and alone on my bed did I dare look at my arm. I noticed the thin white scar, placed on me by his blade.I stared at my forearm hoping that it would make it vanish. This was real.

**Thank you so much for reading! As always Rate/Follow/Comment and all that jazz! I already started on the next chapter so that should be coming soon! :D**

**-DaringDauntless XOXO**

**PS. This chapter was edited 8/01/15 as I have decided to come back and polish up my earlier installments of the story using the skills that I have developed from my classes. This is why the content may be different for returning readers and improved for my new ones.**


	3. Chapter 1:Midnight Visitor

**Hello everyone! So this begins the story! I hope you like! Warning this chapter contains smut! So I hope you enjoy!**

**10 years later...**

I awoke suddenly from a dreamless sleep. My heart pounding as my eyes struggled to adjust to the darkness. The room was pitch black and the window was cracked open ever so slightly letting the cool pre-autumn breeze drift in. It felt like someone else was lurking in the darkness, watching me. I reached for the candle on my bedside table but my actions were stopped abruptly by a pair of lips suddenly seizing mine. Startled, I pulled away and murmured a spell, lighting the room. I was cautious when I used my magic, lately I had been feeling weak and needed blood to get my though the majority of my spells. I knew in an instant why he was there, to collect his prize. " I was wondering when you would come" I said calmly. " You haven't changed a bit" I say as my blood red lips pull into a mischievous smile.

"I have been dissatisfied by every other woman since our little tryst so long ago. I wish to make you mine" I nodded, amused at his possibly rehearsed routine. No doubt I wasn't the first woman he had said this line to, nor the last. It was hard trying to keep my facade of calmness when deep inside I knew how long I had been waiting for this moment to arrive.

"By all means do so" I said throwing the covers off of me, revealing my nearly naked body. In the recent years I have anticipated this night, and when it would come. Sometimes, lying in my bed in the the still of the night I would picture what it might be like. I vowed to myself that this time I would be prepared. I felt that promise to myself slowly unravel as I began falling for his usual charms, it brought me back to being that blushing virgin I was so many years ago. At this moment nothing else seemed to matter. It was just him and I.

"Have you waited all this time for me?" He asked pulling me away from my thoughts. It took me a while to answer as I decided if I should lie or not. Truthfully there were many others, men became a weakness of mine. Finally, I flashed him a dazzling smile. I would never tell, few things in my life were secret. We slowly started kissing again, I let my hands gently run up his sides slowly, before moving lower. I remember feeling his hands lightly against my hips, we stopped kissing a brief moment, looked into each others eyes with our lips slightly parted while our breathing became quick and shallow, changed position, and kept going. His fingertips slowly dragged across my legs as he pushed my shift over my hips.

I felt the brush of your hand along my inner thigh, making their apex glisten with arousal. He eased the lacing of my shift to one side, baring flushed lips to the late October air. One finger played seductively, one swirled around my lips ended at my entrance. I pressed my leg up against his trouser-tightening bulge and rubbed a bit making sure I was not the only one getting attention. He pressed against the inside of my leg and pushed my lips apart even more. I felt one finger, two, then a third. I was reduced to acting like nothing more than a common harlot at his attentions.

I dipped my thumbs into the waistband of his trousers and pulled apart the laces at a furious pace. I grasped his shaft in my hand and found that my small fingers still did not quite meet on the other side. I had his trousers open in a flash and immediately I sank my mouth down onto his manhood. I took him all the way down right away, it was foolish to waste time and pretend I was the same woman I was those many years ago. Little by little my lips slid up his shaft, ringed tight around him and coated his member with wetness, sucking hard and evenly. When I finally reached the head, my tongue twirled around him once more before I sank back down again. Soon I was bobbing up and down on him. He drove desperately into me and I expertly took every inch.

I quickly undressed him the rest of the way, and once we were both naked he joined me on the bed. Our limbs were wrapped together as we kissed with a desperate fervor, my mouth still tasted his body all over .I reached under myself to take his manhood in my hand. Hastily, I positioned him between my outstretched thighs, I was growing increasingly impatient. For years I had denied myself pleasures of the flesh for practicing the craft. I was one of the most powerful witches in the Malkin coven at only age twenty-five. I had accomplished thins old Mother Malkin had not done until she was at least forty, but for what? This moment of fleeting pleasure seemed to be worth much more. We locked eyes as he eased himself inside me.

With him buried deep inside of me, we kiss again, my legs wrapping around his chiseled back drawing him into me further. He gave a quick thrust forward, and I cried out. His eyes had a look of desperation and mine a look of submission, I was giving myself over to him once more, I leaned in and kissed him as he began to move in a steady rhythm. The bed was shaking violently and he was crying out in animalistic grunts. After a while, I flung my legs into the hooks of his elbows allowing him to sink in deeper, he drives home,my mouth opens but no sound comes out.

He begins pounding into me hard, the way I always liked it, he continued loving me fast and deep as my orgasm built. He began pulling me further down the bed so that my legs dangled off the one side, he switched positions, bracing his arm against the bed frame he began thrusting into in an almost savage way. It seemed like he was taking me for an eternity; the only sounds filling the room are the distressed squeaks of the bed and his manhood plunging into my wetness.

In a flash he had my on my stomach, face pressed deep into the mattress below. Gripping my hips, he steadied himself and began thrusting into me once more. This change in position allowed me to feel him even deeper within me, causing my insides to pulse around his invading member. Our bodies were in perfect unison and he was thrusting back into me with every backward push I gave, our rhythm increased even more as our passions rose. It was like we never stopped our lovemaking from many years ago, our bodies greeted each other like old friends and sought to our each every need with the expertise of an artisan. He reached for my hair and pulled roughly, causing my to arch my back, and I growl from the pleasure and pain. I knew that he was close when his pace quickened to an unfathomable speed causing me to moan into the creaking bed came hard and I felt a warm wave rush inside of me as he emptied his seed. I cupped his neck and pulled him down to me, allowing his lips to meet mine in a tender kiss.

I settled down next to him, head lying against his muscled chest. I had a feeling that this would not be the last time. Slowly, I plunged into the depths of a dreamless sleep. Early in the morning I felt him leave my bed, like a blanket slowly being pulled from my body. He was all but sand in my fist, he was not of this world nor would he ever be.

**Hope you enjoyed! Next update should be fairly soon! So as always Rate/Comment/Follow/ Favorite and all that jazz!**

**\- DaringDauntless**

**Edited: 8/3/15**

_**PS: Check out my other Fanfiction called I Am Thorne, which is about Thorne and Grimalkin as a romantic pairing.**_


	4. Chapter 2:Discovered

**Thank you so much for all the kind reviews! It's much appreciated! Here's the next installment of the story!**

It was a trying thing to spend the entire day toiling over a cauldron, frustrated that the spirit of Millicent Deane, the former witch assassin of the Deane clan had no information to tell me. The coven would be most disappointed. Usually this sort magic came easily to me, but lately I felt a significant strain on my power. I was certain it had something to do with the contract not being fulfilled, and I wondered if he also was feeling the effects of the binding magic. The only thing that I was certain of was that I was not in the mood for anything, let alone a visit from him.

I was totally unaware of Arthur's presence in the cottage when I stepped out of the front room to change into my nightclothes. I began to think about him as I dressed, and no sooner had I done so, I felt moisture pool between my thighs. I closed my eyes and ran my hands over my pert breasts. A sudden inhale from the door caught my attention. I looked up to see Arthur staring at me hungrily like a dead witch thirsting for blood. He could see every inch of my ample naked breasts. His eyes travelled down to my hips and lingered there for a moment. I ceased in my dressing and began to take off what I had just put on. I folded my arms, covering my breasts in a random bout of self consciousness. It was nothing he hadn't seen before.

He casually walked over to me. Grabbing my arms, he slowly peeled them away from my breasts, reaching out he lightly touched one nipple with the barest of caresses. He smiled in satisfaction as it hardened beneath his touch. He turned me around and with one hand delved down and forced my legs apart with brutal strength. He pulled me to him. I struggled against him hoping that he would get the message, but it was useless, he wedged his muscular body between my legs, making it impossible to shut them against his invasion. I could feel his manhood against my backside and fumed as I futilely attempted to turn around in his arms.

"Shush," he whispered as he continued to hold me against him. "Don't turn, just stay like this." he growled as he gently nipped at my earlobe.

"Arthur!" I protested hotly I felt heat flood my face as I continued to struggle to no avail.

"Now Lizzie, time is of the essence," he soothed as he continued to rub and squeeze my nipples. I hated being treated like a child, being scolded, being told what to do. This comment only made me angrier and encouraged me to struggle harder. His hands against the sensitive flesh of my breasts was making it harder to fight back, I felt myself being washed in the waves of pleasure as they overtook me.

"Please." I gasped as I felt the tugging of my nipples translate to the wetness increasing between my thighs.

"That's it. Beg for it," he growled against the side of my neck before leaning down. He pressed his lips firmly against mine. Taking advantage of my suprise, he fastened his lips onto my parted ones and thrust his tongue inside my mouth. As our tongues tangled together, he slowly slid my hand down to his manhood, I undid the lacings on his trousers just enough so I could fit inside them. I curled my fingers around him and began to stroke him slowly. But as soon as I had started, I stopped.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking down at me as I released his cock from my grasp. I smiled wryly and kneeled before him. I undid the rest of his laces with ease and released his manhood from it's clothed prison. I watched him grow harder and my tongue instinctively darted out to moisten my suddenly dry lips. I lifted my eyes to him and blushed, we had done this many times but tonight felt different.

Arthur tilted my face back with his firm fingers. In his eyes I saw his true intentions, tonight would be the night after all. I grabbed his member and guided it towards my waiting mouth. My tongue flicked at him and he groaned. His taste, his scent filled my senses immediately, I moaned quietly. I curled my tongue around him and sucked gently at first. I began sliding my mouth on and off his manhood, this time increasing my speed, allowing him to thrust against my gently. I moaned, the sweet vibrations from my throat sending him teetering over the edge, and he sucked in his breath, throwing his head back. I slid my mouth completely off of him, my teeth slightly grazing him.

He wasted no time in pulling me to my feet and carrying me to my bed. His hands interlocked with mine and placed both of my wrists above my head as he lowered himself down over me covering me once again in warmth that radiated from his body. I felt his manhood part me as he began to move shallowly within me. His lips covered mine as he moved forward in one deep thrust, I kissed him back gently, tugging on his lower lip. I was caught between loving and hating the pain and the pleasure that surged through me as he pressed further. He was large stretching and caressing me in all the right places, I looked past the soreness I felt from the other night and brought my hips up to meet his as he moved locked in a rhythm more ancient than time itself, and more practiced than those who recite Grimoires. I could feel an insatiable fire burning and surging through my blood, igniting my whole body in a hellish inferno as he moved deeper and harder into me. I locked my thighs about his hips urging him to go even deeper still. It allowed him to reach a part of me that I would only give to him.

"Tell me that you want this, oh Lizzie." He dipped his head to swirl his tongue in the hollow of my throat.

"Yes.." I breathed softly, turning my head, giving him better access to my exposed throat. It was only then that I felt his warmth pool inside of me and I sighed in satisfaction and relief. I felt a strange surge of power course through my veins, the contract was fulfilled.

Arthur and I lay there for a long time pressed together and legs entwined . It was a long time before one of us spone.

"Lizzie, you are a woman that I will remember for centuries, I am incapable of feeling love, but this may be the closest thing to it." He whispered still deep inside me. I nodded against his chest, we stayed this way until morning.

**So the next few chapters are going to be when she is pregnant with Alice. I am also thinking of her having a run-in with John Gregory during that time. I am open to any ideas that you think might improve the story. I apologize in advance if it takes me a little longer to upload the next few chapters. In order to write them I have a lot of research to do. :D**

**Hope you enjoyed! So as always Rate/Comment/Follow/ Favorite and all that jazz!**

**Thank You :D**

**\- DaringDauntless**

**Edited: 8/4/15**


	5. Chapter 3:He Knows

**I am so sorry that it has taken me literally forever to update! I've been extremely busy lately but without further ado here is the next installment of the story. Updates will be a lot more frequent now as well.**

**3 months later...**

I had never wanted to be a mother. It was mostly because I didn't want my child to end up like me. I sat up and lifted myself out of bed. It had been three months yet I still hadn't accepted the changes that a pregnancy make to your body. My stomach which was usually flat was swollen and heavy causing my frocks to fit haphazardly and my back to ache. My breasts were unbelievably sore and this was only the beginning. The physical pain was dull compared to the emotional turmoil I felt. Arthur had not shown since the night it was conceived. It. I struggled to not become attached to the baby, calling him or her It. It's my baby. These thoughts and feelings caused me to stay in bed most days, it was like a storm that would never go away. Today I wanted to go and get some fresh air and see the outside world.

Putting on my clothes had become a real chore. My favorite black frock doesn't even fit anymore. I began to realize that I would never be able to enjoy anything until It was no longer inside me. Then It would have to grow up and by then I would be too old to enjoy anything. I at one time thought I was sexy and I missed my tiny waist and being slim. I felt unattractive and useless. Well, not useless. I knew It would be powerful, I felt a deep strain on my magic. Once again it became hard for me to perform coven business.

" I am going out," I announced. Mother Malkin sighed and looked me up and down, I'd hate to see what my reflection truly was.

" Fine. I suppose you can go" she said. She hated having me out of the house in my state. All of the remaining eleven witches in the inner circle had no idea that I was even with child. "Go to the marketplace and get me a needle and thread will you" she added. I nodded and made my way to above the fireplace where we kept our money in an empty wine bottle. I shook it until two guineas fell into my palm. I made my way towards the door grabbing our wicker basket that we used for shopping along the way . " Take your sister with you." Mother Malkin added. I sighed and gestured her to come as I stepped out the door.

We descended the green hills of Pendle leading to the town below. The early spring breeze caused a smile to form at the corners of my mouth, I missed being outdoors. My cloak was much too large for me and it made me look as if I wasn't pregnant. It made me happy and increase the pace of my strides. We all decided that nobody would know that the child was mine. I looked over to my sister who was walking beside me, I was certain she would be a better mother anyway. We did it for many different reasons. I wanted to ensure my child's safety from The Fiend and give her a better life and upbringing. Mother Malkin said I was throwing my talent away by having a child, I still had much more of the craft to learn. My sister was unable to have children of her own. I smiled sadly to myself. It was for the best she was a mostly benevolent witch by choice, and she lacked any real power to do anything else but make medicines. I knew I had my dark tendencies, ever since I was a child I had shown the potential to become one of the most powerful and dangerous witches in all of Pendle. My baby would be kind, resourceful, and good hearted. All the things I wasn't but wished I could be.

" How are you feeling?" My sister asked smiling as she struggled to keep up with my furious pace.

" Fine" I replied shortly. I watched as her smile faded from sight at her friendly conversating being dejected by me. She stops walking and fear flickers across her face. I turn to see John Gregory, the Chipden Spook returning from his winter home.

" Is that all?" I ask chuckling. I do not fear John Gregory, Jacob Stone, Bill Arkwright or any Spook for that matter. What good were they? Charging a pretty penny to the farm folk for dealing with the dark. It didn't sound like a noble duty, to me it sounded like robbery. The dark had a way of regenerating itself, one danger would soon be replaced with another, often it was worse than the first.

" You know the things they'll do to us Lizzie!. I have a right to fear being put in a pit!" She said frantically. My sister had a tendency to get squeamish about everything and have random fits of anxiety. It was usually always me who had to talk her down from them.

" Only ones who get caught. Besides, you yourself have done nothing wrong" I say softly. " If it bothers you so much, just go home." I add.

" She'll kill me if I go back without you." My sister retorted. It was true that I was Mother Malkin's favorite granddaughter, but she treated my sister well. My sister was not even fully my sister, we had different fathers. My father was a warlock from another clan somewhere south of the county who left before he knew of my existence whilst my sister's father was a human farmer who had lived somewhere outside of Priests Town.

"She'll forgive you," I said. I made my way into the square, scanning the vendors stands for what I needed. My sister stayed ten to fifteen paces behind me. I wasted no time in purchasing a needle and some thread. I paid the woman behind the counter and turned to leave, only to run into someone.

"Excuse me," I say in a way that wasn't the least bit polite. I was face to face with John Gregory himself. I knew I had to act fearful just like the common folk do. It was a sure way to tell a witch if they weren't uneasy in the presence of a Spook.

" Sorry." He said with a slight nod.

"It's quite alright," I said stepping past him. It was then I felt his hand close around my forearm.

" It's quite lovely to see you again Bony Lizzie" He said calmly. I knew I had to fight back. I twisted and writhed until, I managed to shake my arm out of his grip and began to run away. I dipped into a side street hoping to lose him. Big mistake. He came up from behind me and landed his hand where I feared they would touch. My stomach. We stayed that way for longer than I would have cared for. He let me go and turned me to face him.

" Whose is it?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

" Why would I tell you?" I spat back in reply.

" Its the only thing between you walking away and coming with me". He said anger creeping into his deep voice.

" I wouldn't go otherwise" I laughed harshly and struggled to free myself from his grasp.

"Don't be foolish Girl" he said in a warning tone. _Did he know something?_ _He knows! What does he know! _Inside I began to panic, but I dared not let it show. I realized he knew nothing, it was impossible. He had his false suspicions and I was happy to confirm them.

"Its Tusk's" I said keeping my eyes on the ground.

"Go home girl." He said clearly disgusted by me and my child's fake parentage. He needn't say it twice. I fled from the alleyway as quickly as my body allowed. Frantically I searched the crowd of people for my sister. Once I spotted her, I closed the distance between us in seconds and grabbed her by the arm.

"We need to go home now!" I said trying to steady my breathing.

"Oh my! Is the baby coming! This early?" She said eyes wide.

" No!" I snapped. Sometimes she was so foolish. The dark look in my eyes dared her to ask anymore questions. She nodded in understanding. It made me feel ashamed to know that my own sister fears me. During the walk back to the cottage we said nothing and barely even glanced in each others direction. Once we were home my sister disappeared into the loft. Tusk was outside splitting wood, we passed by him on the way in. This left me alone with my grandmother.

"What's wrong?" she said. The woman knew me all too well.

"Nothing Ma'm, I've gotten what you asked for." I put the needle and thread on the table in front of her.

" Never mind that Lizzie, I have work for you to do. I drew the shortest straw again I have." It was going to be a long night.

**Thanks so much for bearing with me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Again, I promise updates will be more frequent now. The next chapter will happen three months later, and include a long awaited visit from Arthur!**

**So comment/review/follow N' All That Jazz!**

**\- DaringDauntless xoxo**

**Edited: 8/3/15 : I have decided to come back and polish up my earlier installments of the story using the skills that I have developed from my classes. This is why the content may be different for my returning readers and improved for my new ones. Thankyou!**


	6. Chapter 4:I Love Him

**Hello everyone! So this begins the story! I hope you like! Warning this chapter contains smut! So I hope you enjoy!**

**8/02/15 I have also recently published a fanfiction entitled I Am Throne which will be comprised of one shots inspired by excerpts from Joseph Delaney's book "I Am Grimalkin". All events in this story are inspired directly from the book, but changed to be as if the novel focused on Grimalkin and Throne as a romantic pairing.**

**10 years later...**

I awoke suddenly from a dreamless sleep. My heart pounding as my eyes struggled to adjust to the darkness. The room was pitch black and the window was cracked open ever so slightly letting the cool pre-autumn breeze drift in. It felt like someone else was lurking in the darkness, watching me. I reached for the candle on my bedside table but my actions were stopped abruptly by a pair of lips suddenly seizing mine. Startled, I pulled away and murmured a spell, lighting the room. I was cautious when I used my magic, lately I had been feeling weak and needed blood to get my though the majority of my spells. I knew in an instant why he was there, to collect his prize. " I was wondering when you would come" I said calmly. " You haven't changed a bit" I say as my blood red lips pull into a mischievous smile.

"I have been dissatisfied by every other woman since our little tryst so long ago. I wish to make you mine" I nodded, amused at his possibly rehearsed routine. No doubt I wasn't the first woman he had said this line to, nor the last. It was hard trying to keep my facade of calmness when deep inside I knew how long I had been waiting for this moment to arrive.

"By all means do so" I said throwing the covers off of me, revealing my nearly naked body. In the recent years I have anticipated this night, and when it would come. Sometimes, lying in my bed in the the still of the night I would picture what it might be like. I vowed to myself that this time I would be prepared. I felt that promise to myself slowly unravel as I began falling for his usual charms, it brought me back to being that blushing virgin I was so many years ago. At this moment nothing else seemed to matter. It was just him and I.

"Have you waited all this time for me?" He asked pulling me away from my thoughts. It took me a while to answer as I decided if I should lie or not. Truthfully there were many others, men became a weakness of mine. Finally, I flashed him a dazzling smile. I would never tell, few things in my life were secret. We slowly started kissing again, I let my hands gently run up his sides slowly, before moving lower. I remember feeling his hands lightly against my hips, we stopped kissing a brief moment, looked into each others eyes with our lips slightly parted while our breathing became quick and shallow, changed position, and kept going. His fingertips slowly dragged across my legs as he pushed my shift over my hips.

I felt the brush of your hand along my inner thigh, making their apex glisten with arousal. He eased the lacing of my shift to one side, baring flushed lips to the late October air. One finger played seductively, one swirled around my lips ended at my entrance. I pressed my leg up against his trouser-tightening bulge and rubbed a bit making sure I was not the only one getting attention. He pressed against the inside of my leg and pushed my lips apart even more. I felt one finger, two, then a third. I was reduced to acting like nothing more than a common harlot at his attentions.

I dipped my thumbs into the waistband of his trousers and pulled apart the laces at a furious pace. I grasped his shaft in my hand and found that my small fingers still did not quite meet on the other side. I had his trousers open in a flash and immediately I sank my mouth down onto his manhood. I took him all the way down right away, it was foolish to waste time and pretend I was the same woman I was those many years ago. Little by little my lips slid up his shaft, ringed tight around him and coated his member with wetness, sucking hard and evenly. When I finally reached the head, my tongue twirled around him once more before I sank back down again. Soon I was bobbing up and down on him. He drove desperately into me and I expertly took every inch.

I quickly undressed him the rest of the way, and once we were both naked he joined me on the bed. Our limbs were wrapped together as we kissed with a desperate fervor, my mouth still tasted his body all over .I reached under myself to take his manhood in my hand. Hastily, I positioned him between my outstretched thighs, I was growing increasingly impatient. For years I had denied myself pleasures of the flesh for practicing the craft. I was one of the most powerful witches in the Malkin coven at only age twenty-five. I had accomplished thins old Mother Malkin had not done until she was at least forty, but for what? This moment of fleeting pleasure seemed to be worth much more. We locked eyes as he eased himself inside me.

With him buried deep inside of me, we kiss again, my legs wrapping around his chiseled back drawing him into me further. He gave a quick thrust forward, and I cried out. His eyes had a look of desperation and mine a look of submission, I was giving myself over to him once more, I leaned in and kissed him as he began to move in a steady rhythm. The bed was shaking violently and he was crying out in animalistic grunts. After a while, I flung my legs into the hooks of his elbows allowing him to sink in deeper, he drives home,my mouth opens but no sound comes out.

He begins pounding into me hard, the way I always liked it, he continued loving me fast and deep as my orgasm built. He began pulling me further down the bed so that my legs dangled off the one side, he switched positions, bracing his arm against the bed frame he began thrusting into in an almost savage way. It seemed like he was taking me for an eternity; the only sounds filling the room are the distressed squeaks of the bed and his manhood plunging into my wetness.

In a flash he had my on my stomach, face pressed deep into the mattress below. Gripping my hips, he steadied himself and began thrusting into me once more. This change in position allowed me to feel him even deeper within me, causing my insides to pulse around his invading member. Our bodies were in perfect unison and he was thrusting back into me with every backward push I gave, our rhythm increased even more as our passions rose. It was like we never stopped our lovemaking from many years ago, our bodies greeted each other like old friends and sought to our each every need with the expertise of an artisan. He reached for my hair and pulled roughly, causing my to arch my back, and I growl from the pleasure and pain. I knew that he was close when his pace quickened to an unfathomable speed causing me to moan into the creaking bed came hard and I felt a warm wave rush inside of me as he emptied his seed. I cupped his neck and pulled him down to me, allowing his lips to meet mine in a tender kiss.

I settled down next to him, head lying against his muscled chest. I had a feeling that this would not be the last time. Slowly, I plunged into the depths of a dreamless sleep. Early in the morning I felt him leave my bed, like a blanket slowly being pulled from my body. He was all but sand in my fist, he was not of this world nor would he ever be.

**Hope you enjoyed! Next update should be fairly soon! So as always Rate/Comment/Follow/ Favorite and all that jazz!**

**\- DaringDauntless**

**Edited: 8/3/15**

_**PS: Check out my other Fanfiction called I Am Thorne, which is about Thorne and Grimalkin as a romantic pairing.**_


	7. Chapter 5:Hey Baby Girl

**I ran into some major writers block with this chapter! To top that finals week has been killing me, but without further ado here is the next chapter. Warning this chapter gets a little graphic when it comes to the birth scene ( if you read up to this point I think you will be okay). Its also the first time I wrote about something of this nature? I think that's all for now so enjoy!**

**3 months later...**

" Do you suppose its a boy or girl" my sister asked beaming.

" I don't know hopefully its what you want" I say bitterly. After all, it didn't really matter it wasn't going to be my child. Even though I would bring him or her into this world, I would never be a mother. I often thought about the things I missed. A small being hugging your hip who would love you no matter what. I wondered how it would feel to be called " Mama","Mam","Mother". Unfortunately, I would never feel that feeling.

"Sister I..." She continued as if she could hear my thoughts.

" Please just don't" I say inaudibly my voice cracking with sorrow. The emotions were the worst part of pregnancy. It went from a blinding hot rage to a dark and hollow feeling and all the uncomfortable ones in between in a matter of minutes.

" I was going to let you name it" she says pausing as if she was thinking about something or regretting she had said it. " I am going to make you name it." she said decidedly. I smile courteously not wanting to leave the kind gesture unnoticed and promptly shift my gaze to outside watching night birds fly in front of the shimmering summer moon. " So what are they?" she asked in her chipper sing-song voice. _She was always happy then__. _

" If it was a boy I suppose I would name it Arthur" I say surely. " If it is a boy..you could name it after your husband. No man wants to raise another man's offspring as his own. I know the circumstances are different here but I think human nature remains the same"

" Bony" she said softly clearly touched but my sudden outburst of kindness. " You really dont have to. You have given me so much already. I dont know what your reasons are for giving me this child but I promise I will raise it the best I can. I would never be a mother if you..." she said tears welling up in her eyes. My sister found out at a young age she would never be able to bear children. She wanted a family more than anything. She knew what she wanted to do in life , and it made me jealous. Here I am at age twenty-five almost near my expiration date with nothing established. I had no plans for the future.

" I want to." I say assuringly pushing all other thoughts aside.

" If its a girl?" she asked desperately trying to change the subject. I couldn't blame her. I smiled then probably the most genuine smile I had given in years._ If I had a girl. What would she look like? Hopefully more like her father. No, the both of us. No just me with his eyes! I always hated my light green ones. _

" Alice." I say firmly. My sister raised a dark eyebrow then nodded. _Alice! It's a beautiful name! Her name is one that a normal girl might have! Unlike mine. So, when she goes out to town she won't have to say her name is Elizabeth like me. Or use another facade because she will be allowed to be herself. She would maybe even find a normal and good moraled boy to love her._ " Its a pretty name ain't it?" I say suddenly.

" Yeah, I suppose so" she said obviously not too fond of it and then giving a half smile and yawning slightly. " You should rest" she said standing from her position next to me on the bed. I nodded and blew out the candle. I waited until she left and closed the door softly behind her before I shifted into a comfortable position. I plunged into a light and restless sleep.

****************************************************************************************************************************** The next morning the sun had returned and the sky's dark indigo color faded into a light crystal blue. I laid in my bed reading a book on herbs and their magical and healing properties. I lazily flicked through the sepia colored pages with one hand only scanning the text. I knew I was intelligent, smart in both ways. I knew my way of the streets as well as knowing how to read and write. I didn't need someone like John Gregory to tell me I was smart and misusing my gifts.

Suddenly the baby kicked, it no longer startled me like it used to. I shrugged it off and continued to read and a minute later I felt the same sensation in my abdomen.

" Easy" I say as I spread my hand out and lay it protectively over the spot of contact. This continued for a few more minutes. " Excited are we?" I chuckle. Then, it began to be painful. My eyebrows creased together as I grit my teeth and let out a small sound. _This can't be happening now! Not right now , Please not now!_ It ceased for a minute like the intense quiet before a storm. The next jab to the ribs caused me to bury my face in the mattress and yelp. I wasn't about to call my grandmother and sister yet. It was early day time,and judging by the sun it was high noon. I had a long time before Arthur would even be able to be present. I needed him there.

All thoughts of waiting stopped as I felt something warm gush between my legs. Fearing the worst I lifted the covers from my heavily pregnant frame to discover in horror that my water broke. " Mother!" I yelled. I waited through the intense constricting sensations ravaging my abdomen for at least ten minutes and was left with no response. " Mother Malkin!...Grandmother?...Sister!" A intense feeling of panic set in. I was going to have my baby alone without experienced hands or its father, and that thought played over and over in my head terrifying me each time. For once in my life I was certain of what I didn't want.

" Bony?" my sister said peeking through the door frame. " Is it...time?"

" Yes." I said breathlessly then proceeded to bite my lip. My face was already flushed and I felt my shift sticking to my back.

" It had to be today" Mother Malkin grumbled. " We run our errands today girl! What would have happened if your sister didn't hear you as we were leaving?" My eyes scanned the room met Tusk's he stood there with wide and confused eyes . " Don't just stand there!" She screeched. " Get water you stupid boy!" she said slapping him with her apron. He left quickly without another word. _Somewhere I heard them say that this was supposed to be a magical time in a womans life. _I was now almost certain that they had lied.

" I'll go get some extra blankets" stated my sister who didn't seem to feel well. She looked as if she were about to faint. As quickly as Tusk left, she scurried like a frightened animal from the room.

" Alright my dear" Mother Malkin said almost matter-of-factly as she rolled up her sleeves. "It'll be a long night for you I'm afraid" she said shaking her head.I whimpered as a response and buried my face into my pillow. Soon I heard two buckets of water plunk onto the floor and Tusk's heavy footsteps in and out of the room. Not long after a water soaked rag was moving up and down my exposed back. I listened to their advice and slowed my breathing. Time passed so quickly, by the time they coaxed me to lie on my back the sun was driving slowly down to meet the earth.

I was sweating then. My sister pressed a cup of water to my lips and I only managed to take a small sip. The cool water dribbled down my throat causing me to cough weakening my breathing momentarily. I layed my head back against my pillow. I closed my eyes and tried to relax ,focusing on the cool cloth dabbing at my forehead. I felt someones hands at my knees, slowly pulling my legs apart . I instinctively shot up in a panic.

" Shhh...calm down." The older woman said. " I want to see how far along you are is all." A few moments passed in quiet , then I heard her groan in frustration. I tried to sit up and see for myself but she held me firmly to the mattress.

" What! What is it? Whats wrong!" I said with the fear and distress evident in my voice.

" Nothing..I just expected you to be farther than you are." she replied trying to keep her voice smooth and pale eyes down. " You're alright " she said reassuringly patting my right knee in a feeble attempt to comfort me. My insides felt like they were being torn apart. I screamed then for the first time during this whole ordeal with my hands automatically rising to clutch my swollen belly. With most of my energy gone I fell back onto the mattress with my tears dripping into my raven hair. More hours seemed to pass in an instant and I felt myself fall into a nearly dreamlike felt like I only closed my eyes for a minute, but when I reopened them night had fallen and the room was bathed in candle light.

As I regained my senses I felt a hand much larger than any woman's was clasping mine. I turned my head to see Arthur intently watching the two women work. He then turned to face me and was pleasantly surprised to see me awake. The wooden chair he sat in at my bedside make a dragging wood-on-wood noise as he slid himself closer to me.

" Love?" he said voice wavering ever so slightly. I nodded. My mouth felt too dry to speak. His free hand slid beneath my head and into my hair as he leaned in and kissed me. Releasing his lips from mine he gently lifted the cup of water to my lips. I drank a few large sips then pushed it away. " Good girl" he said kissing my cheek, forehead, and eyes,

Our beautiful small moment was interrupted as the voice belonging to my grandmother said " she's bleeding." Arthur's face changed drastically from a look of love to worry in only a quick moment. " She is only halfway through" she continued " I'm going to have to..."

" No!" Arthur said angrily as if he already knew her plans. " That's the one sure way to kill a woman!" My eyes widened and I began to prepare myself for the worst.

" I have done this many times" she first I didnt understand what they were even argueing about. Soon I came to a realization what they were speaking of. _Those women, her victims, they weren't meant to survive_. I began to quiver and a horrible feeling began to pass over me. I thought I trusted her.

" No!" I yelled hoarsely. I didn't want to die this way because to me nothing had yet been accomplished in my life. I wanted to meet my baby. _My baby. _It would be my single and best accomplishment. Mother Malkins voice jarred me back into reality.

" We have to try Bony!" She said angrily. I knew I was acting childish but fear makes people do crazy things. Fear causes bothers to sell-out brothers, families to feud against one another, and people to come to irrational decisions. This was for the best. It had to be.

" Name one woman and child that survived by your hand!" I said way too harshly at her.

" You and your mother" she said quietly._ She didn't survive the second time._ I began to cry once again and started nodding yes over and over again. If it was what had to be done, then so be it. " Alright " she said gently. "Get the supplies from the kitchen" she told my sister softly as she ripped a piece of sheet into a small strip and wadded it up in her deft hands.

"Have her bite on this" she said half handing and tossing it to Arthur. He looked to me unsure. It couldn't have been possible this had never happened to him before in all of the centuries of his existence. Perhaps the difference was that he cared for me. Bearing that in mind I nodded and before he passed the rag to me he kissed me gently. I spread a pained smile across his lips as he pulled away. Wasting no time, I bit down hard on the rag as hard as I could.

In a little while I heard the clinking of metal and the rustling of other objects. " Block her view" she instructed him. " Whatever you do just keep her calm" she said. I felt something cold and metal on my lower stomach. Without warning my body immediately tensed up. This was happening whether I liked it or not.

" Its okay..." he said calmly. I shook my head no and started to sob uncontrollably. " Bony...Bony...hey.. look at me..." I felt it then slicing into my flesh. I screamed into the rag producing a pained and muffled sound. I began to feel dizzy ,weak, and numbness crept over my entire body. " You are strong! Come on! Don't you close your eyes!" Arthur yelled with that same fire in his eyes I always loved.

" I love you" he whispered to me. A hour later the pale blue light began to creep through the window. Finally my muted cries were met by much louder ones of a child. I let the saliva and tear soaked rag fall from between my lips. For the first time in hours I allowed myself to lie down completely. Emotionally and physically I was exhausted.

" It's a girl." he murmured to me kissing my forehead which had loose strands of hair stuck to it. I was probably a sight for sore eyes but he didn't seem to mind. I smiled weakly and gave in to my urge to sleep. I now had two reasons to wake up.

**Well there it is! I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Im sorry If it got too graphic! Next chapter will be more about baby Alice and how the Arthur/Bony relationship will grow and develop over the little time they have left together.**

**Ps: Your reviews really do keep me going! After I published the first few chapters I didn't really know If I wanted to continue the story. Thanks to all who read and also reviewed I am back on the saddle and ready to write! Special thanks to GoldenWhiteRose, Whoopsfeelingz, Kittygirl320, Elisa, and Ayako Liddell!**

**~~ So review/follow/favorite n' all that jazz!**

**DaringDauntless xoxo**


	8. Chapter 6:The Letter

**Hey everyone! Long time no speak (or should I say write...). Luckily, the semester is over and I am finally home and able to get some serious writing done! Without further ado...the next chapter is here!**

**2 months later...**

I sat up in bed with my arms propped up against the rickety bedside table as I watched Alice sleep. A lazy smile drifted across my face as I watched Alice smirk in her sleep. Quietly, I reached under the bed and pulled out my paper and ink. I began to write.

_ Dearest Alice,_

Tears welled up in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall onto the letter. Tomorrow was the day that I had been dreading, the day I would have to give her away. I knew that living with my sister and her new husband was the best decision. They would be able to provide for her in ways that I would never be able to and teach her right from wrong.

_ I'm sure by now you have many questions. First, understand that I loved you more than anything in the whole entire world and that is why I could not raise you as my own. I know that it must seem incredibly selfish for a mother to give away her own child to be raised by another woman, but it was the best I could do. You are going to be an incredible woman someday, more of one than I was or ever will be. _

There was no use holding them back. The tears fell from my eyes like a busted dam which flooded over , and cascaded onto the paper blurring my chicken scratch handwriting.

_ I only hope that you continue on the right path, despite what you may learn of me. My name carries a great power, use it wisely and you will go far. Yet, do not assume that you must become me for you are your own person. I wish you to be your own person, do not let another woman raise you. I may be your mother by nature but the woman who raised you is truly a mother. For I was only a way to bring you into this world. The ones that guide you through it are more important. _

_ I am certain that you have noticed that you are different from most girls. Embrace your differences, but do not let them consume or define you. With a great power comes an equally as great choice of how you use it. While anyone is and can be a servant of the dark, it takes a special person to use their abilities for the light._

_ If for any reason you seek me, you'll know where I'll be. Use your brains and use a mirror._

_ Love,_

My left hand stopped above the page causing ink to drip from the tip of my feather quill as I stared down at the blank space before me. It felt wrong to sign "_mother" _or " _Bony Lizzie"_, but it would've been worse if I did not sign it at all.

_ Your Mother_

Somewhere deep in my soul, I knew our paths would cross again. I folded the piece of parchment neatly and tucked it into an envelope. I scrawled _Alice_ on the back and dripped some wax from my bedside candle to seal it. Setting the letter aside, I walked across the room to the bassinet where she slept. I remember watching her until the sun peeked itself over the horizon and watching her as she disappeared along with the setting sun. Inside the cottage through my teary and blurred vision, I watched my letter ablaze in the fireplace.

_** The next chapter is coming your way (hopefully) soon! Bony will have another run in with Old Gregory and possibly another little tryst with Arthur...**_

Ps: Your reviews really keep me going! After I published the first few chapters I didn't really know If I wanted to continue the story. Thanks to all who read and were anxiously awaiting this update. Special thanks to GoldenWhiteRose, Whoopsfeelingz, Kittygirl320, Elisa, and Ayako Liddell!

~~ So review/follow/favorite n' all that jazz!

DaringDauntless xoxo


	9. Chapter 7:Delirium

**Hey guys, I got this chapter up as quick as I could! This contains some long awaited action with Arthur and a face off with John Gregory.I hope you enjoy!**

The distant rumblings of thunder carried across the rolling hills and valleys of the Country. It was soon followed by the heavy pounding of rain against the cracked and dry mud. The local farmers would rejoice and pray thanks to their gods. It had been a terrible drought season which reduced the long flowing grasses of Pendle hill into dirt and dust. I didn't pay the rain any mind as I made my way to the market place, for the rains were a relief from the unbearable August heat. It was times like these where I would think about Alice. _What was she doing right now? What if we are doing the exact same thing? Where is she?_All those questions would swirl around in my mind. It was best not to think of it.

Recently, I had been making medicines to sell to the apothecary to make some extra money for Alice. I had been sending a few silver pieces a month to my sister to help raise my daughter and to make certain that she was getting provided for in the best way possible. I hoped that perhaps one day we would be reunited again. To make my dreams come true, I would need to adopt an air of benevolence. I had done nothing wrong as of late,and not had a drop of blood pass my lips since May. Even if this was to be acheived, my daughter would never see me as her mother. I was not the woman who would raise her.

I browsed the numerous carts before ducking into the blacksmiths shop to drop off my scissors to be sharpened. I smiled at the young apprentice behind the counter as I passed him a few coins and leaned against the wall waiting for him to return with the change. It was a fair day,until a tall man entered the shop and lowered his rain soaked hood to reveal the piercing green eyes and sharp features of John Gregory. For a moment it seemed as if time stood still and the shop was devoid of air. I was suffocating from the fear that was rising in my throat. A bitter taste filled my mouth and it seared the back of my tongue. The memories were still too painful and too fresh. I was never afraid of a Spook until recently.

Mother Malkin had made the foolish mistake of brutally murdering his latest apprentice and his family at their farmhouse along the west side. Her and Tusk had fled the scorched plains of Pendle to open a home to care for homeless and pregnant women. They offered aid and shelter only to drain them dry and salvage their newborn babes thumbs from their wombs. Old Gregory had been off to collect the rest of his pay for apprenticing the boy when he walked in to find his apprentices family laying in a sea of their own blood. They then lead him to the doorstep of my cottage out of spite.I narrowly escaped, only to find my cottage burned to the ground. Now, he was here and I stood paralyzed in fear.

John threw his large burlap sack over the counter and after a quick chat with the owner turned to leave. Somehow, his eyes met mine and we stood there for what seemed like hours staring at eachother. He opened his mouth to speak, and my legs readied themselves to run.

" Elizabeth Dawkins!" He exclaimed closing the space between us in seconds. _It's over Bony._ I thought to myself as he clasped his arm around my back and greeted me as if I were an old friend. He began to lead me outside of the small store. The blacksmith and his apprentice waved us out, now they would forever be suspicious as they sharpened my scissors.

Outside the rain had died down to a slight trickle and the clouds were moving away to reveal a pale grey sky. Swiftly, he pulled me into an alleyway and harshly slammed me against the stone wall of the next building. I groaned as my lower back connected with the jagged stones jutting out from the wall's surface. I was in no position to fight him as I the lack of blood I consumed within the past few months had left me weak and nearly powerless. I was almost human and it was sickening.

" Bony." He said flatly as I watched him finger the silver chain in his pocket. I met his eyes and knew there was no talking myself out of this situation. Old Gregory had lost his soft spot for women lately due to his nasty reunion with Meg Skelton who was his former lover. I heard the _swish_ of the sliver chain as it rushed past me. It wrapped around me tightly and wedged its way between my lips, it burned like the dickens. Black splotches formed at the corners of my vision and crept slowing inward. I was soon plunged into darkness.

Arthur was above me pressing his lips to mine. He was soft at first, almost reluctant as his lips stroked mine with feather-light touches. He began to move in closer,our lips moving in unison. It's been too long. My hands came up to run through his dark curly hair and to caress his face. His tongue surprises me by subtly sweeping over my lips, begging for entry. Our kissing becomes more passionate in an almost aggressive fashion, the deep hunger for each other driving our desires higher and higher. Our tongues brush over each other softly, smoothly in an intricate dance of our own design as our lips press together and come apart, teasing each other with their absence but at the same time longing for each other's presence. My hands drop down to his waist and I pull him even closer to me. He pushes me back effortlessly, and I am pinned against the wall, I begin to feel weak in the knees but I am held still by his strong embrace.

His large and rough hands travel down my body, entwining his hands with my own, bringing my arms up above my head to kiss my delicate wrists. This momentary tenderness throws me, so when I move in to kiss Arthur once again, much harder than before, a small gasp escapes his lips. This small noise fuels the fires of my lust for him and I'm unable to prevent myself sinking my teeth into his full lips, replying with my own animalistic growl. Arthur lets his hands drop my wrists, only to move and slide the plain white slip from my shoulders.

With my shoulders bare, he moves in to bite them with a tender abandon, sending bolts of pleasure through my body straight down to the place where I need to be touched most. I throw my head back and expose my delicate white throat which was hidden by my long and dark hair, his teeth eagerly sinking into the soft flesh of my neck, the sensation making me shudder as if I was plunged into icy water. My hands roam around the front of his trousers, locating the top button and undoing it in one fluid motion. The heavy and dark fabric slides down his body, revealing his partially nude form which is muscular and proud whilst mine is soft and curvy and currently trembling with unspent desire. Slowly, seductively, his strong hands glide over my breasts, grazing pale pink nipples, and sending small waves of pleasure through my sexually charged body. While he weighs them in his hands I marvel at the effect his touch has on my body. He begins sucking slowly and firmly on them, they stiffen and deepen in color. Suddenly, his hand comes up between my legs and into contact with the intense heat radiating from the apex of my thighs.

I catch his gaze and smile; my own bright green eyes sparkle and shine. He returns a look of mischief that is reflected in the quick smile he flashes before dropping to his knees in front of me. His hands trail down my quivering body, fingertips circling my navel, his thumbs lightly stroking the line of my hip bone, a natural guide that leads his further down to my desire. His left hand comes up under my thigh, urging my leg to come upwards. I comply without protest, draping my right leg over his shoulder. My back is pressed against the wall to help steady myself, as I struggle to find my balance to this new position.

He pauses for a moment and lets the air play over my sensitive and newly exposed flesh, I moan in response to the cooling sensation at odds with the heat radiating from me. Leaning in, Arthur begins to plant kisses all over my inner thighs, lightly flicking his tongue over the soft skin. I feel his left hand come up the back of my leg, gliding smoothly up to the tight firm buttock. He can't help but squeeze just a little harder than he should, letting his nails sink in a little to draw tiny specks of blood, causing an unconscious thrusting of my hips in his direction- what better sign to proceed could he ask for?

Now that I am completely exposed and unwound he wastes no time lashing my womanhood firmly with his tongue. The sudden stimulation was incredible, the sudden change made me gasp and leaves my body trembling as he continues his delicious assault on my genitals. His tongue flicks over the fleshy outer lips, gathering them between his and nibbling gently, first one, then the other, savouring the taste. His tongue delves deeper into my folds, fingers working in unison to reveal all of myself to him, massaging my lips until they flush a deep red as they swell with excitement. His fingers slide easily between your slick lips, My body draws them in deeply, enabling him to reach every inch inside me. He can feel my body tremble, and me desperately grabbing at his hair to steady myself.

My body falls to the floor as the silver chain is taken off of my body and the impact brings me to consciousness. I moan in pain and disappointment. _It felt so real._ Silver and rowan wood can often bring hallucinations and vivid dreams to witches who are in constant contact with them. I desperately wanted to slink back into unconsciousness, but first I would have to face Old Gregory head on.

" I ain't done nothing wrong.." I manage to squeak out before being delivered three swift blows from his staff. I begin to mumble incoherently as I desperately try to force my beaten and fatigued body to explain itself. I remember a flash of silver.

Breathing hard, Arthur leaned back against the bedframe and quietly moaned my name. With his cock still in hand, I began massaging it. I let lips gently brush his manhood, then I move away, then slide back running my tongue along its length. Soon, I had Arthur begging for more, as I had hoped. I felt him turning toward the large mirror I kept for communicating with other witches, He watched me as I began to suck him, I felt his eyes looking over my body as I pleasured him, watching how my breasts moved with every stroke of my mouth.

Moving my hand along the shaft, and my tongue deftly stroking just under the head, Arthur was soon moaning loudly. Sensing that he was getting close, I took him fully into her mouth and let my hot and sensitive tongue caress his now throbbing manhood. He began crying out with pleasure, calling my name even louder than before, his body tensing and twisting. The first spasm of seed shot into my mouth and I began sucking in earnest, knowing that doing so would give him the greatest pleasure. I felt so pleased with myself that I could pleasure him in such a way.

I heard the distinct sound of a shovel digging into the ground. Panic filled me as I looked around only to find myself in the spooks garden. _He was putting me in a pit!_ I could only remember my desperate struggle as I attempted to claw my way out of his grasp and the fall onto the wet and damp earth below me.

I stared up and the full moon through the thirteen iron bars that hung six feet above me. " Arthur, please help me." I whimpered aloud as I pulled my knees up to my chest. I laid my head against one side of the circular wall around me and plunged into a restless slumber.

**Next chapter will be up soon (hopefully)! It will have some more Bony and Arthur action and some memories of the time they spent together with baby Alice. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**Ps: Your reviews really keep me going! After I published the first few chapters I didn't really know If I wanted to continue the story. Thanks to all who read and were anxiously awaiting this update. Special thanks to GoldenWhiteRose, Whoopsfeelingz, Kittygirl320, Elisa, and ****Ayako Liddell!**

**~~ So review/follow/favorite N' all that jazz!**

**DaringDauntless xoxo**


	10. Chapter 8:Goodbye Love

**Hello All, This is the last chapter of this fanfiction save for the epilogue coming soon. This chapter contains a long awaited meeting between Bony and Arthur and contains smut in its purest form. Without further adieu, here is the next and final installment in the Memoirs of Bony Lizzie**

I watched as the sun set and the sky began to darken signifying nightfall. Day turned to day turned to days, I had lost count of them. I knew I was in that pit for less than a month judging by the phases of the moon above. All this time alone was enough to drive a person mad, and it left me at the mercy of all my thoughts and painful memories. I sometimes lost track of when I was asleep, awake, or dreaming.

I would often reflect on the little time I had with my daughter, but I cherished those few memories I had. I loved Alice (and still love her) more than I can possibly show or put into words, thoughts, or actions. It felt strangely blissful to have such a tiny creature depend on you for everything. I hardly minded when she would cry at all hours of the night or when she refused to feed. Motherhood changes you, and I believed that I was for the better. I worried about every little thing and barely let her out of my arms for a few moments at a time. Her father, my sister, and Mother Malkin were allowed to hold her, but even that was only for short periods of time.

Alice had just as strong of a bond with her father as she did with me. He would visit us as often as he could, and Alice's eyes lit up every time she saw him. She behaved differently around him than she did with me. When I held her, she would remain mostly quiet and only wished to snuggle close to my breast to sleep, suckle, or lay awake watching me for hours. While Arthur held her she laughed and kicked becoming much more playful and bold with each visit. It was only when Arthur and I were together that both sides of Alice's personality came alive, and it made her quite the handful.

I would recount the last time Arthur and I made love. I played it over and over again in my head to a point where I remembered the tiniest of details. I recalled how gently his hand took mine and guided it to the front of his trousers where his arousal had been quite evident. Instinctively I stroked it, feeling it throb under my touch. His other hand had undone the laces at back of my dress all the way down to the base of my spine and then moved up to undo my bindings. My frock was pulled down over my shoulders and his lips had already covered mine in a bruising kiss. He released my hand and undid his laces, releasing his manhood.

He finally pushed my dress to the floor and I stepped out of it, leaving me naked except for my shift and somehow the shame that I had anticipated didn't eventuate. I still hated my body post-pregnancy. I thought my hips had become too full and breasts too large. Somehow Arthur still thought I was appealing, and that was all that mattered to me.

We kissed deeply for what seemed like an eternity as our hands searched each other's bodies, as if we were seeing naked flesh for the first time. His passionate kisses and touches felt like the darkest of magic coursing through my veins. My lips explored his neck, his shoulders and the curve of his spine. Soon our fully naked and heated bodies fell onto the bed and our passions ignited into an inferno sending our pulses racing.

He spread more kisses down my neck, as I tipped my head backward, the ends of my dark hair trailing on the floor. His hands continually caressed my body, sending blinding bursts of fire throughout my entire being. Arched against him, my breasts rubbed against his muscular chest. Without hesitation he thrust easily into me, his body jolting with a quiver of desire at being back where it belonged, inside of me. We fit together like hand in glove and a smug smile curved his lips when he felt my answering shudder to his ministrations. Thrusting, withdrawing, thrusting again, I thought I would burn up before he reached his climax. He dragged me down on his swollen member, holding my hips, working up and down. I felt my inner muscles clasp him like a vice dragging over his aroused shaft, making him groan in pleasure. My nerves screamed in blissful agony for the release that was building inside of me.

Arthur's hands clasped my buttocks, bruising them with his fingers as he plunged into the velvet warmth of my womanhood. I felt his release pounding in his blood, swelling him even more inside me. His mouth traveled frenziedly between my swollen breasts and parted mouth. When he moved one hand between our straining bodies to find the bud of my desire, I went wild, moaning and grinding my hips in a insane rhythm that drove him to attempt a greater height of pleasure, thrusting himself into me until he touched my womb and hit home. In wonder, I watched his expressive face as he exploded in climax, with his head thrown back, mouth slightly parted, dark eyes soft and glazed in passion. Then all my thoughts vanished as his seed exploded from him in fevered release and he pounded into me until the final drop of his essence spilled from his body.

Shuddering and spent we clung to each other desperately, my body was still wrapped around his, my head still resting against his chest and his shaft still sheathed inside me. I rested on his chest, our bodies still intimately joined. Arthur slid his forefinger under my chin and lifted it, he gazed into my eyes, before kissing me softly. The kiss was sweet and apologetic. That was the moment I realized he was leaving, for good. The Fiend could not bother a witch after she bared his child. A witch could simplify will him away if he ever attempted to approach her or their child before it became of age, but I wondered if I could will him to stay.

My eyes filled to the brim with tears as I looked at the compact dirt walls around me and the thirteen iron bars above. It was too painful to remember the rest of his goodbye. Slowly, I began to drift off into another restless sleep, but was jarred awake by the sound of the metal bars creaking and straining above me. The moonlight illuminated the handsome yet concerned face of Arthur Deane. No words were spoken between us. My voice had failed to immediately return due to it's lack of use in the past few days. Soon, I was pulled from the pit and was left standing inches away from the man whom I have concluded to be my one and only true love.

He started to walk towards me and I flinched , as if I'd expected him to hurt me. Slowly, he took my hands in his and I gazed at him, my eyes reflecting the confusion I felt inside. He led me out of the Spook's garden into a clearing, and leaning his back against a large oak tree he pulled me onto his lap.

Slowly, without even saying a word, his hand caressed my cheek, almost lovingly, before slipping behind my neck, his fingers weaved into my mess of dark curls, as if he was testing its weight. I didn't know what was going on. My mind was whirling and spinning with confusion. I had expected anger for calling upon him for help, but this display of actions was completely unnerving. His other hand came up to cup my left cheek and slowly he brought my face up toward his. Our lips met hesitantly at first, then met again with a growing urgency. Intense waves of pleasure began to radiate through my entire body, it had been far too long.

My hands tangled in his hair, in a desperate attempt to pull him closer. I thought he was going to go crazy when I began kissing him back. He was so passionate and natural in his attempts to re seduce me, but it seemed that he hadn't been prepared for the effect I still had on his senses. Or that I would so willingly comply to his whims. His hand moved down the front of my damp and muddy shift, he cupped my breast in his palm.

"Arthur," I whispered, my voice returning filled with desire. I found myself pressing against his palm, wanting more. The pleasure was pouring through my body like a waterfall and I returned his kisses wildly and with reckless abandon, my hands explored his broad shoulders and muscular back, then slid around to glide over his equally muscled stomach and chest. I unbuttoned his shirt and slid my hands inside rubbing my palms over his flat nipples, tormenting him as much as he was me. He stopped kissing me and threw his head back letting the feelings of exquisitely pleasurable torture run through him. All of my thoughts and fantasies seemed to have prepared me for this moment.

My lips spread wet and biting kisses all down Arthur's throat, before I climbed off his lap and knelt between his legs. He gazed down at me wondering what would be my next move, but all thought seemed to vanish from his face as my lips closed over his right nipple. Gently he tilted my chin up and looked into my hazel eyes which often shifted colors, somewhere between green and brown. He seemed to be startled by all the emotions swimming within their depths. Soon, anger began to replace my lust. He had left me and after this night was over he would only do it again. He used his magic and irresistible charm to lure me and thousands of other witches into his bed. It was then that I decided that I have had enough of his foolish games.

Jerking away from his hand I jumped up, and turned away from him and instinctively wrapped my arms around myself. It was as if he could feel the struggle going on inside of my head. He then walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind like he did almost a year ago at the well.I felt his arousal pressing against my urge to turn around and pick up where we had left off was incredibly strong, but I didn't give into it. My thoughts that once were in a whirl seems to straighten out in an instant. How could this man do this to me? How could he change my mind with just a few simple caresses? I had lost myself in his arms, more than once, wanting the pleasure that only he seemed to provide. I full well knew where things would have gone if I didn't resist and I felt regret begin to bubble up inside me.

I once had kissed him, wanting him, and he had caressed me into a passionate compliance. I had even been so blinded that I had taken over his advances, eagerly caressing and kissing him, and perhaps carrying this little tryst further than he had intended.

I had shown him my greatest and most crippling weakness, and now he knew how to bend me to his will. All he would have to do is kiss me and I would give in easily with my castle walls tumbling down. It was all because I knew that it was impossible withstand him, no matter how much I wanted to. Too many witches had tangled with him and have been forced to live the latter part their lives alone. I never knew why, but now I knew and felt the truth of it, it was painful beyond belief. It was because nothing would ever compare to what I shared with Arthur Deane, The Fiend himself.

"Lizzie," Arthur murmured gently, with his lips inches away from my ear. I felt him push the dark waves of my hair aside and place a kiss at the base of my neck, near the contours of my shoulder and collarbone. I had to resist him now or else I never would. A tear slid down my cheek as I collected my thoughts. I willed him away, and like smoke in the wind he was gone.

**I would like to thank everyone for their continued support in this story. There is to be one more chapter for this story, and that will act as an epilogue of sorts. You have all allowed me to grow and develop as a writer and I hope that is evident throughout the progression of this story. This fanfiction has given me the chance to fall back in love with writing. I am now currently working on a Grimalkin/Thorne fanfiction along with the brainstorming for my next Bony Lizzie fanfiction.**

**So as always review/follow/favorite N' all that Jazz**

**\- DaringDauntless**

**xoxoxo**


	11. Chapter 9:Epilogue

**So, here is the much awaited epilogue! Not much to say about this one, besides the fact that it is rather short :( . I would once again like to take the time to thank all who have read and reviewed this story. You have once again ignited my love of writing and I currently am working on three other fanfictions for you guys! (Along with some brainstorming) Two of which are for the Last Apprentice/Wardstone Chronicles universe. One is centered around Grimalkin and Thorne as a pairing and within this epilogue there will be a hint on what my next Lizzie Fanfiction will be. **

**Twelve years later...**

The floorboards creaked as I paced nervously throughout the front room of my cottage. I closed my eyes and focused on the _click click_ of my pointy shoes and the fluttering sounds of my heart. _Where were they?_ I scowled and peered out the lone window above the kitchen sink. I thought that Agnes had finally come to her senses when she said that she would send the girl to me. A year had passed since my sister's death and for the time being Alice was left in the care of Agnes Sowerbutts. For the past year, almost like clockwork Agnes and I exchanged heated letters in which we argued who should have custody of the girl. My argument was a strong and sensible one. I was the girls last living relative and had the capability to train young Alice to her full potential, but there was something else. Alice was indeed my child. That piece of information would have easily granted Alice to my keeping, but I withheld it. It would surely break the young girl's heart to learn her entire life thus far had been a lie.

A quiet knocking drew my from my thoughts. All too quickly, my hand closed around the doorknob with shaking fingers. With a deep breath, I undid the latch and pulled open the door. There she was. Somehow, I still expected a little girl who came up to about my hip. The truth stood before me, at only a few inches shorter than myself. She was beautiful. Quickly she thrust a piece of crumpled parchment into my open hand. It was Agnes's unmistakable penmanship.

"Aunt Lizzie?" She asked with a small and shaking voice. Surely Alice must have known it was me. It was as if she was staring into a mirror that aged her far past her years. Her resemblance to me was striking. I never let anyone see me without strong glamor charms which concealed my true age. In all honesty, I had only aged a little since she last saw me as an infant. I doubted she remembered me, but her face showed her concentration as she desperately tried to grasp at a distant memory that would not surface.

" You would be assuming correct." I said with a shaky and saddened smile. Smiling was an almost foreign idea to me nowadays, and even those fleeting moments were twinged with a deep and bitter sadness. Maybe for Alice's sake I would smile more often. She might bring some light to my otherwise dark and lonely life. I would train her the same way Mother Malkin trained me all those years ago. I remembered it as if I was yesterday. I wanted nothing more than to tell her the truth and to wrap my arms around her and call her my baby but somethings cannot be. Maybe one day she would learn the truth, but by then I would hope to be dead.

Bony Lizzie

**So, that is the end of The Memoirs of Bony Lizzie...or is it? So as always review/follow/favorite N' all that Jazz**

**\- DaringDauntless**

**xoxoxo**

**PS. My next Lizzie fanfiction will center around her training with Mother Malkin. Let me know if you are excited for my next installment in Lizzie's Memoirs, " The Witch's Apprentice"!**

**PSS. Also what is your opinion on Grimalkin and Throne as a pairing? **


	12. LIFE UPDATE

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry that this is not an update. I had a recent medical emergency a few weeks ago which had required me to be hospitalized for quite some time. I am well and have finally returned home to recover, but it has been a slow process for sure. I didn't want you all to be worried about me or worry that I abandoned my stories. In light of my recent incident updates may be at a temporary standstill. I have been writing and will still continue to write, I Am Thorne has about three more chapters to go. My new fanfiction The Witch's Apprentice, that follows the training of Bony Lizzie will be published close to Halloween.

Thankyou for your support and cooperation,

DaringDauntless


End file.
